The Way I Loved You
by blahhhhhh.moved
Summary: Gabriella wouldn't ever admit that she missed fighting, screaming at him and kissing in the rain...until now. T&G! One-shot!


**A/N: So I'd really like some opinions on this. It's a one-shot, and it's the first one I've posted on here, and surely not the first one I've ever done. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, expect some more one-shots too! I'm still going to update STP, so if you aren't reading that....why aren't you? **

**Song featured in this one-shot is '**_The Way That I Loved you' By Taylor Swift_**, it's an awesome song, you should totally check it out, or better yet, suppor Taylor and just buy her new album.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything. **

_**Summary: Gabriella wouldn't ever admit that she missed fighting, screaming at him and kissing in the rain...until now. T&G!**_

Gabriella rubbed her eyes, and groaned as the bright morning Alburquerque light streamed through the curtains in her boyfriends room. She felt the the comfortable warm body against hers, and sighed. She didn't want to move, but she knew she had too, she had to be at work within the hour, and knowing her tactics she wouldn't get out of bed for another ten minutes anyways. She smiled as she thought of the man lying down next to her, she cared about him for sure, there was no question in that. Even someone who was blind could see it, but she couldn't help but feel that something was missing. As long as the something was missing, Gabriella knew that she wouldn't ever be fully happy.

She smiled as she watched his sleeping face. His short cut blonde hair was reminent of bed hair, and his normal bright electric green eyes were hidden by his eyelids. She ran her hand across his cheek softly, careful not to scare him, but with enough force so that he would wake up. "Baby," She whispered. "Come on, get up."

He groaned in response, pulling him against her, as her giggle vibrated through his chest, and he lazily reached up to kiss her lips. "Can't we play hooky today babe?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Gabriella wacked his chest.

"No, I've got to be at my shop in less than thirty minutes, and unless you don't want to bid your girlfriend a proper goodbye, I suggest you drag your lazy ass out of bed and come downstairs with me!" She said kissing him lightly.

Gabriella had recently started a business, _Espoir Amour_, a small boutique on the edge of town that had recently started to boom at the beginning of the year. She always had dreams when she was little to open up her own clothing and acsessories store, and it had finally happened. Josh's family had helped her find the finances for it but it was officially hers now, and she loved having something to call her own. She had to admit that having the responsibility was a blessing, she was glad that she was an owner, and employee at the same time. She loved to see the looks on the girls and womens faces when they found something that she had designed and they totally feel in love with them. She always made sure that the happiness of her costumers was always in balance, no matter how she was feeling. Josh had always believed in her, and told her that it could happen, and it had.

He sighed, and stretched, before pushing up on the bed into a sitting position, causing Gabriella to fall back onto her pillow, making Josh chuckle slightly. "Unless you don't want your boyfriend to bid a proper goodbye to you, I suggest you get up." He teased her cheekily.

She rolled her eyes. "I could say the same to you too Mister!" She retorted sticking her tongue out playfully at him.

He shrugged, and got up off the bed, before walking downstairs to the kitchen. Gabriella giggled to herself and get up too, grabbing her normal work clothes and jumping in the shower. Once she was clean, had her make up and hair done and was presentable she came downstairs and sat down at the table as Josh placed a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes in front of her. Smiling gratefully, as she started eating, knowing that she didn't have much time with him left.

He grinned at her, kissing her forehead lightly. "You look amazing as always Gabs." He whispered into her ear.

_'Amazing?' _She thought to herself. _'Does he not see that my hair is not working with me today, and I probably look like a goth that had a playdate with the black eyeliner?'_ But she smiled inspite of her thought. "Thank you," She couldn't help but blush a little bit, even if she didn't fully believe him.

"Anything for you."

She soon finished her plate and put it in the sink before looking at her boyfriend. "Okay Josh, I have to go now." She said, and kissed him quickly, putting on her coat, and grabbing her purse before leaving the kitchen and walking to the foyer, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"Bye Gabs, I love you." He said pulling away from the hug, grinning.

She nodded and left, without saying it back.

--

Gabriella arrived at her boutique, and smiled. She could still smell the fresh flowers left over from spring, and it calmed her immensely as she unlocked her shop and got ready to open it up. Men rarely went into her shop unless they were accompanied by a women or a little girl which was perfectly okay with her, she didn't need the distraction anyway. She fixed the various clothing racks, making sure all the right sizes were in their appropriate places, and made sure that it was color cordniated. The shoes that lined the far wall were organize by brand, color, then size. The accsessories distributed throughout the store were organized by the relation to the pacticular piece of clothing.

Needless to say, Gabriella's store was pretty organized.

God, she hated that she had OCD sometimes.

She decided that since customers wouldn't be there for about another hour, to read _Cosmotalian_, a very popular magazine that was featured on her magazine rack. She often did this, since she insisted in case any 'early birds' decided to come to her boutique which rarely ever happened. She was reading a very interesting article on how to get well defined abs in twenty-four hours, so she didn't hear the door bell ding when the door opened. (I honestly have no idea what Cosmotalian is about...so if they don't have articles like that, then spare me please!) She sighed, and turned the page, getting engulffed in the different routines and suggestions.

Someone cleared their throat, and Gabriella jumped four feet in the air. "Er, Miss?" He asked uncertainly, and her heart stopped at the sound of _his_ voice. Why did he choose to conveniently come here, and at this time?

She kept it professional, as she looked up, pushing the magazine aside. "I'm sorry sir," She apologized politely. "How may I help you?"

Troy, obviously taken aback by not expecting that his ex girlfriend would be working the counter at this paticular store stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. _'God, she has gotten so much more beautiful'_ He thought immediately, blushing deep crimson at the though. He ran his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it out of embarrassment.

Gabriella found the gesture adorable.

He sucked in a breath, she didn't recognize him, or she was trying to be professional. By the look on her face he was leaning toward the second one. "I'm looking for a, er, gift," He said, looking around the shop.

She smiled softly at him, he was obviously nervous and uncomfortable being in here, especially because he didn't know what he was looking for. "Okay, and I'm assuming you need help, am I correct?" She knew she was.

His eyes widened in surprise, was he that easy to read? "Yes," He answered simply, surprised that they weren't screaming at her yet, being as how that was how they spent most of their relationship.

She nodded and came from behind the counter. "And whom are you buying for?" She asked, and then added. "If I may ask,"

"It's for a very special litle girl." He said, looking up at her, biting his lip. "She's five, if that helps."

Gabriella nodded, knowing immediately who he was talking about, and brought him over to the clothes section. "Here," She showed him a rack of children's clothes. "She'll love most of these." She added with a smile, before walking back over the counter.

She was getting that familiar feeling in her chest. Her heart was beating out of control and it was close to bursting out of her chest. The room was becoming a multiple degrees higher than it was before he entered. His scent was intoxicating, and she couldn't lie to herself anymore, she had missed it. His eyes were the same piercing ultramarine blue that they had always been, maybe a shade or two darker. His dark brown hair was messily situated on his head, and she knew that he had failed to brush it in the mornings. She always used to remind him to do it.

_"Troy!" A twenty-one year old Gabriella yelled at her grumpy boyfriend, giggling as she jumped on his bed. "Wake up baby!"_

_He groaned, and pulled her to the side, and silenced her with his lips connecting with hers. Eventually her hands entagled in his hair, as his hands found her waist, massaging slow circles on her hips. She sighed in pleasure in response. He smiled against her lips, and opened her mouth with his tongue, immediately exploring her luscious mouth with his tongue, before Gabriella pulled away._

_"Mmm," He sighed in contentment. "That's how I should wake up every morning." He grinned cheekily._

_She rolled her eyes, and slapped him on the chest playfully. "Time to get up Troy." _

_He sighed, and pushed himself into a sitting position. "I really hate week days." He moaned pathetically as he searched the ground for a fresh pair of boxers._

_Gabriella threw some at him."Aw you poor baby." She cooed playfully._

_He shrugged, and pulled on the boxers. "You love this baby." _

_She giggled. "You're lucky I do."_

_He gasped. "Is that a threat Montez?"_

_She smirked. "Maybe." She said darkly, getting dressed herself. _

_"Psh, you're going to regret that."_

_"Is that a threat Bolton?" She mocked him, giggling in delight once he tickled her stomach once._

_"Watch yourself Montez."_

_"Likewise Bolton." She stuck her tongue out him, before taking in his appearance. She suddenly groaned. "Troy!" She whined._

_He looked at her confused. "What Gabriella?" He asked, slightly annoyed by her outburst._

_"You didn't brush your hair! You look like a freaking beast." _

_He smirked. "You seem to like that."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Well not when we're going to public places." She said, and handed him a brush. "Brush it. Now."_

_"What are you? My mother? Jeez." He grumbled, annoyed, before doing as she said. _

_She shrugged. "Just feel lucky that I don't want my boyfriend looking like a hobo." _

_He rolled his eyes, and kissed her, cutting off her infectious giggles as he did._

"Um, Gabriella." He waved his hand in front of her face, breaking her out of her flashback.

She jumped, and blushed from the flashback.

Oh what'd she do to kiss him like that again.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, still blushing madly. "Yes, how may I help you?"

He smiled at her, and her breath got caught in her throat. God, he was beautiful. "I've found some things, and I'd like to pay for them."

She smiled and nodded. "Find everything okay?" She took the shirts and pants, and scanned them in the scanner.

"With your help." He blushed slightly, taking out his credit card.

"That's good." She paused to let the computer cash register calculate the cost. "Your total is $59 sir. Would you like this in a gift bag or box?"

"That would be great." He said gratefully as he slid his card through.

She put each individual item in it's own gift box. "I hope the girl you're shopping for gets what she wanted." She handed him the reciept. "Have a good day Sir."

He smiled. "Thank you." He said, and grabbed the boxes, and was about to walk out but stopped at the front door. "Gabriella?" He asked, pausing.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up from her magazine.

"You look amazing by the way." He flashed his charming smile before exiting the store.

Her heart melted again. Damn him.

She sighed, and couldn't concentrate on her magazine anymore. He had thrown her completely off balance, she was completely in control of her feelings, and she was finally feeling comfortable with Josh, and then he came along. He always had the worse timing with things. She missed him, she missed him more that she would ever admit to anybody. She missed the way his fingers caressed her skin when she woke up in his arms, she missed the way his eyes looked when he laughed, the way his breath felt on her skin. She missed when they fought.

God, her and Josh hadn't fought yet. No matter how much she screwed up, no matter how much she knew that she ticked him off, he hadn't yelled at her, they hadn't gotten in a fight. He had so much self control that he didn't even so much as wince when she lost it, he simply scooped her up into his arms and comforted her. Which Gabriella thought she was comfortable with...until now. She wished they would fight, she wished they would lose control, she always did, but him, never.

She hated that Josh didn't like PDA, especially in public areas. God, her and Troy loved it, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Josh, he hated touching other people, he was germaphobic, and he hated making contact with other people's skin. Which Gabriella could finally admit, got really annoying. She was a girl that loved to cuddle, and she hadn't cuddled in a while.

She sighed, and decided to lock up early for lunch, before walking out in the rainstorm that was currently going on outside, and sighed. She looked up into it as a giggle burst through her lips. God, she had missed this, she started to twirl around, imagining that Troy was there with her, dancing around with her in the rain, like they did their Senior year. She stopped once she heard clapping behind her, and blushed deep crimson when she saw the man that had captured her previous thoughts standing there, a slight smile tugging at the ends of his lips.

"You just couldn't stay away from me, huh?" He asked teasingly as he took a step toward her, and she rolled her eyes.

"You wish Bolton." She giggled slightly.

He smiled and looked up. "What a coincidence, huh?" He asked, referring to the rain, and she blushed.

"What a coincidence indeed."

He smiled at her before his expression turned serious, and he bit his lip. "I miss you Gabs."

She looked up at him, and finally admitted it to someone. "As I miss you Troy." She said softly.

He sighed and looked at the beautiful brunette in front of him. Her ebony - from the rain - curls hung closely to her face, delicatly rolling down her back. Her chocolate dark brown eyes glowed in glee from her previous giggle fit, and Troy couldn't recall a moment when she looked more beautiful.

"Then don't miss me anymore."

The five simple words made Gabriella take in a sharp breath. Was it really that easy? Could she really let go of everything that easily?

"I don't want too miss you anymore." She repeated herself, as Troy took a step closer, and stared into her eyes.

"Would you like me to fix that?" She nodded her head without thinking first. "How should we do that?"

"Like we used to make up after every fight."

He grinned, and stared into her dark eyes, moving a curl gently off of her face, before gently catching her lips with his, wrapping his other arm around her waist, as he felt her kiss him back. He grinned against her lips, missing the sweetness of them, as he pulled her closer to him.

She pulled away shortly after. "I don't miss you anymore." She said cheekily.

He grinned boyishly at her. "Kissing in the rain, who would've though?" He asked, before catching her lips again.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

_'That's the way I love you'_ The words flashed through both of their heads simoltaneously as they kissed each other in the rain, making up the way they both missed.

**A/N: So that didn't really turn out as bad as I thought it would to be honest. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I actually kind of did. Please review, it would mean the world to me! **

**Click the button at the bottom and make my day! :-)**


End file.
